One popular way of cleaning fish is to cut fillets from opposite sides of the fish while leaving the fish's backbone, head, and viscera intact for disposal. Typically, the fish is held flatly against a suitable base or board either by a clamp mounted on the board, or by the fisherman himself as he holds the fish with one hand and manipulates his electric or fixed blade knife with the other. Ideally, when the fisherman holds the fish manually, he inserts his thumb into the fish's mouth and grips its lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, thereby partially paralyzing the fish to facilitate filleting. However, depending upon which side of the fish is being filleted, it may be awkward and uncomfortable for the fisherman to turn his wrist in the appropriate direction to maintain a strong grip on the fish's lip throughout the process. Moreover, in order to turn the fish over to fillet the opposite side, the fisherman must release his grip on the fish's lower lip, which also terminates the partial paralyzing effect. With the lip released, the fish can have a reflex action in which its tail flips in the air, flinging slime and viscera on anything within range.
Additionally, it may be difficult for the fisherman to hold onto the fish using only his thumb and forefinger, particularly considering the slippery, wet conditions present during the cleaning process and the significant force the fisherman must exert to resist the knife as it moves in a cutting stroke along the backbone and through the ribs of the fish. Furthermore, some fish species have ridges or razor-sharp teeth on the edges of their mouth, making the thumb-gripping technique dangerous if not impossible for the fisherman. Even where the fish has only small, rough teeth, the fisherman's thumb can become rough and sore after cleaning only a few fish.
The present invention provides a fillet board having a special clamp that holds the fish on its side against the base of the board while gripping the lower lip of the fish in an action closely simulating a manual thumb/forefinger-gripping technique, so that all the benefits of manual thumb/forefinger gripping action can be achieved without the attendant downside risks and drawbacks. By employing a mechanical device that simulates a fisherman's manual thumb/forefinger grip, the fisherman's hand that would otherwise be used to grip the fish is freed up to perform other duties or otherwise assist in the process. In a manner of speaking, the special clamp thus serves as a third hand.
In another aspect, the present invention also provides a fillet board wherein the thumb/forefinger-simulating clamp thereof may be quickly and easily turned over or inverted with the fish still attached after filleting the first side of the fish, so that the second side of the fish may be filleted without ever releasing the clamp's grip on the lower lip of the fish. Thus, the fish remains partially paralyzed and under control throughout the entirety of the filleting process. Alternative quick attach embodiments of the clamp are provided for carrying out this aspect of the invention.
These and other important aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and the detailed description which follows.